Bleach gx
by nandyroo94
Summary: Jaden Yuki is tired of saving the world so he begins to search for a successor
1. Entrance Exam Part 1

I do Not own Bleach or Yugioh Gx, Note the reason this is a Bleach crossover is because of the deck the main charachter uses and his last name.

Jaden Yuki some say he's the hero of Duel Academy and they're right he's saved both Duel Academy and the world on several occassions but now as Chancellor he searches the school for his successor. A student named Senji Hitsugaya a teen much how Jaden was when he went to Duel Academy he specialized in a Soul Reaper deck this is the story of Senji and his friends and the Duels that will hit the history of dueling.

Senji Hitsugaya ran into the Dueling Examination building in a hurry just barely making it on time to watch his best friend win the Duel Exam against Chazz Princeton.  
He watched his friend draw the game winning card.

"I play polymerization to fuse my Dragon Master Knight and my Five Headed Dragon, in order to summon Supreme Lord of Dragons" ,he exclaimed as a large Black 7-headed Dragon with a Black Luster Soldier on its back.  
Original attack of Supreme Dragon 5700 Chazz LP 1500 Yuseke Lp 500

"Now my Supreme Dragon gains five hundred Attck points for every dragon in my Graveyard now he is at 45000 Attack points now my Beast attack Armed Dragon Lv 10 and finish this duel Red Cyclone of Destruction," he said as the Dragon Charged a Red beam of light from its mouth and released destroying Armed Dragon.

Chazz Lp 0 Yuseke Lp 500

"Yeah thats game", Yuseke said.

Senji laughed and began walking to the duel arena designated for his Entrance exam, Meanwhile in the stands Jaden laughed "That was an awesome move that Yuseke kid pulled, huh?" Jaden said with a grin.

"Yeah, Jay that last minute polymerization combo reminds me of you" Syrus Truesdale laughed

"Wait, what's that supposed to mean"

"Everytime you save the world its with fusion monsters"

"Not everytime remember my battle with Yubel"

"Yeah, you fused yourself with her somehow"

Speaking of Yubel she appeared next to Jaden and spoke "Jaden, somewhere in this building is one with power enough to speak to his entire deck like you"

"Really who?"

"Not sure but there is one more duelist to test"

"I'll do it" he said as he ran to the Exam floor and stood infront of Senji strapping on his Duel Disk.

"Hello, I am Jaden Yuki I will be your examiner today" he greeted himself as he put his deck in the disk.

"I am Senji Hitsugaya you will soon find out that I am not to be taken lightly, Chancellor," Senji said

"As the challengee I'll go first, Get your game on," Jaden said drawing a card.

Jaden's Lp 8000 Senji's Lp 8000

Jaden's hand- Elemental Hero Avian, Elemental Hero Neos, Elemental Hero Bubbleman, Negate Attack, Elemental Hero Burstinatrix, and Elemental Hero Clayman.

Senji's hand- Ichigo Kurosaki, Orihime Inoue, Friends of Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, Zangetsu.

"I play Elemental Hero Clayman in Defense mode and throw down a face down and call it a turn"

Clayman Def 2000

Senji smirked as he drew Kon

"I summon Rukia Kuchiki to the field and now I actvate her Special effect if she is normal summoned Successfully I get to summon an Ichigo Kurosaki to the field from my deck or hand, next I play the equip spell Zangetsu to Ichigo so that I can sacrifce him to special summon from my deck or hand 1st release Ichigo to the field in attack mode I play a face down and end turn"

1st release Ichigo 2000 atk

Rukia kuchiki 1800 atk

"Wow, I've never seen anyone make that kind of combo before, at least no beginning students from here." Jaden said impressed as he drew Reverse of Neos.

"I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in Defense mode and call it a turn I guess"

"Nice I've got you on the defensive" Senji said as he drew the Sereitei field spell.

"I summon Kon to my field in attack mode and as long as rukia is on the field he can attack your life points directly, Now Kon Attack Jaden's life points directly"

Kon- 1500

"Not so fast I activate Negate Attack"

"Darn, oh well I activate Friends of Kuriosaki which allows me to summon one of the following to my field an Orihime Inoue, Uryu ishida, Yasotora Sado or Renji Abarabai to my field." 


	2. Entrance Exam part 2

I do not own Bleach or Yugioh

"and I Choose to summon Renji Abarabai for his special Effect when he is summoned I can summon his captain in command Byakuya Kuchiki and that ends my turn"

Renji 1800

Byakuya 2500

Senji Lp 8000 Jaden Lp 8000

"Draw alright check this out I activate the feild spell Skyscraper and switch clay man to attack mode and attack kon due to the effect of skyscraper clayman gains 1000 attack points"

Clayman charged at Kon who cowered as his hologram disentigrated.

Senji Lp 8000-300=7700

"Since he's the only one on my feild who could freely attack I end my turn"

"Draw I Play pot of Greed to draw two cards Next I Activate the feild spell seretei with this in play my soul reaper monsters gain 500 attack but Byakuya and Renji have an Additional 500 added if Rukia is out on the field"

1st realese Ichigo-2500 ATTK

Rukia-2300 ATTK

Renji-2800 ATTK

Byakuya Kuchiki- 3500 ATTK

"Next I Play SenbonSakura spell card I can only play this when a face up attack mode Byakuya Kuchiki is on my side of the field

He can attack as many times as there are soul reapers on my feild and unless my math is wrong thats three not counting him now attack his Bubble man" the long black hard seemingly emotionless young man hologram nodded and drew his blade which turned into a thousand cherry blossoms and destroyed bubbleman "Nexy destroy Clayman" Byakuya obliged

3500-800= 2700

Jaden's LP 8000-2700=5300

"Now Attack Jaden's Lifepoints Directly"

5300-3500=1800

"Now Ichigo Finish this Getsuga Tensho" the Orange hard teenager yelled his long sword just as tall as he is glowing blue as he brought it down on Jaden, Jaden cried out as his lifepoints hit 0

"And thats the end game Wicked Duel Man now where's that free buffet they were talking about in the brochure" Senji said making Jaden's friends fall on their faces and Jaden laughed.

"I think you and I are going to be fast friends Mr. Hitsugaya" he said rubbing the back of his head at his Friend's Reactions.


End file.
